sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders
The Njegova Propast, or simply known as the Defenders, are a group that the Demon Prince Strike has viewed as capable to take him on in combat and last a fair while. There are currently eleven members of this group and they are hand-chosen by Strike, despite being their number one enemy. Several of the members were born with designed features Strike picked out for them while the rest were just born with abilities and strength that appealed to Strike. Known Members Siân Gracia the Bat Sain Gracia is the oldest mortal member of the group and the first to be born with a designed feature; she was born with Hex markings on her wings instead of gaining them overtime after using Hexes herself. She was also one of the two that Strike faked their deaths for. At the age of ten, her death was faked by having a Shifter Demon take her form and pretend to be dead alongside her father. Siân had actually been moved to the other side of Aquline with no form of communication to her family or the other members of the resistance except for Rhys Tiger-Lily, another member of the Defenders who was four years younger than she was. Siân has since learnt how to master Hexes and lived on the Aquline Boarder with Rhys until the two were found by Paulio the Kimera after almost 30 years of being missing and being pronounced dead. Rhys Tiger-Lily the Tiger Rhys is the second oldest mortal member of the group and is believed to lack a designed feature despite being picked to bear one. It's unknown whether she possesses one or not. Her death was also faked as she never inhaled Hells Fire like she was believed to have done; in fact, she had been transported far away from the burning building long before it went up in flames. Strike had a shifter Demon pretend to be her and eventually die to make the Hells Fire poisoning seem real. Rhys had no communication with anyone besides Siân since she turned six years old and she helped Siân master Hexes before Paulio found them after almost 30 years of being missing and being pronounced dead. Willamina Samurai the Rabbit Willa is the oldest mortal member that hadn't been falsely pronounced dead and the second to bear a designed feature; her ability to sense auras and crescent moon marking appearing on her left ear as she does so. The designed feature is thought to have affected other parts of her as well, specifically her child-like mindset. Willa had been secretly working on her aura sensing ability without her mother or brother's knowledge and quickly became an expert at it. She is currently able to sense auras from up to a mile away. Jacob Crvent-Vuk the Wolfhog Jacob is the only half-moral member of the group and also bears a designed feature; his ability to drift in and out of the spiritual realm by using up excessive amounts of energy. This feature makes his body become transparent overtime while using it and the longest he's ever gone is having his right arm disappear. He's one of the few members who hasn't yet learnt to master their ability but he's also viewed as one of the most physically strong members and is known to be a large threat to Strike. George Herrinshaw the Ox Geo is the only Demon member of the group and one of Strike's most favourable members. Strike had Geo infused with his own blood as he had so much faith in the Demon child, giving Geo magenta eyes exactly like Strike's. Geo has an enhanced physical strength and ability to manipulate the earth. Pablo Samurai the Rabbit Pablo is the only male mortal member of the group and was born with the prominent designed feature. At birth, Pablo's eyes were full black but one day when he was a couple of months old he woke up having bright amber eyes which allow him to see Hexes without the aid of a Sight Hex. The Set Trials In order to evaluate each member's abilities, Strike set up trials for each member placing the entire group into a life-or-death situation where the member the trial was centred on had to use their power to 'sacrifice' themselves using their abilities to save everyone else. Instead of dying, the members were transported to an underground dungeon with walls made of Demon Rock. 1st Trial Geo's trial. This trial involved the group descending a mountain hill to the top with only one path. When they were near the bottom, a landslide was triggered and Geo was forced to attempt to use his geokinesis to stop the rocks from falling on everyone, only to have them all 'land' on him. Everyone got out except for him. 2nd Trial Siân's trial. This trial hasn't been thought of yet. Will update once thought of a trial here. 3rd Trial Willa's trial. This trial involved the remaining group travelling across a plain, only to be attacked by invisible fighters. Willa was the only who could hit them as only she could tell where they were so she had to distract them so everyone else could escape. She was then overran by the invisible fighters, surrounding her and she was only one to not escape. 4th Trial Jacob's trial. This trial hasn't been thought of yet. Will update once thought of a trial here. 5th Trial Pablo's trial. Category:Groups of characters